1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for tire rolling simulation capable of predicting a tire performance on mud.
2. Description of the Related Art
conventionally, tires have been developed by a procedure of prototype manufacturing, actual testing, and improved product manufacturing based on the results of the tests. This approach, however, is inefficient because prototype manufacturing and testing demand a lot of cost and time. To solve this drawback, computer simulation using a numerical analysis method, such as the finite element method, have been suggested. This approach enables the prediction of tire performance without manufacturing prototype tires.
Conventional simulation, however, is only performed on dry asphalt, wet asphalt, or sandy roads in which volume change remains, such as snow or desiccated soil. Therefore, the conventional approaches fail to accurately predict tire performance running on mud, which clings, to the tread surface of a tire.